bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly The Flag
Romanized Title Fly The Flag Japanese Title Fly The Flag English Title Fly The Flag Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2005 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Omoikkiri naite mitemo dare mo furimukanai Dou demo ii koto da mada saki wa nagai michinori Sekai wa boku wo matteru Hitogomi wo kakiwakete anata ni tsuyoku shigamitsuita Nukumori wa itsumade mo boyakenai Isshoukenmei ikite iru Na mo nai hata wo kakagero Zig Zag Zig Zag modaeteru Aokusai shoudou dake ga zenshin ni afureru Wareta BLOCK bei ni kyou mo jibun no fune wo egaku Kodoku no aranami wo koete koukai wa tsuzuite yuku Sekai wa boku wo matteru Natsu no hi ni tsukarehate anata no mune de nemutteita Umi no you na yasuragi wa tokoshie no hadou Isshoukenmei ikiteiru Na mo nai hata wo kakagero Zig Zag Zig Zag mogaiteru Chiisana kobushi wo nigirishime arukidase Mieru yo ano sora wa itsumo soko ni Bukkowaresou demo yaburete shimaisou demo Na mo nai hata wo kakagero Zig Zag Zig Zag modaeteru Oki ni iri no uta wo utaou Isshoukenmei ikiteiru Atarashii PAGE wo mekurou Zig Zag Zig Zag mogaiteru Chiisana kobushi wo nigirishime arukidase Japanese 思いきり泣いてみても 誰もふりむかない どうでもいいことだ まだ先は 長い道のり 世界は ボクを 待ってる 人ごみを かきわけて あなたに 強くしがみついた ぬくもりは いつまでも ぼやけない 一生懸命 生きている 名もない旗をかかげろ Zig Zag Zig Zag もだえてる 青臭い衝動だけが 全身にあふれる 割れたブロック塀に今日も 自分の船を描く 孤独の荒波をこえて 航海は続いていく 世界は ボクを 待ってる 夏の日に疲れ果て あなたの胸で眠っていた 海のような やすらぎは とこしえの波動 一生懸命 生きている 名もない旗をかかげろ Zig Zag Zig Zag もがいてる 小さなこぶしを握りしめ 歩き出せ 見えるよ あの空はいつもそこに ぶっこわれそうでも やぶれてしまいそうでも 名もない旗をかかげろ Zig Zag Zig Zag もだえてる お気に入りの歌を歌おう 一生懸命 生きている 新しいページをめくろう Zig Zag Zig Zag もがいてる 小さなこぶしを握りしめ 歩き出せ Fly The Flag English Even when I try crying my heart out nobody turns my way But it's no matter, I've still got a long ways to go The world is waiting for me I elbowed my way through the crowd and clung onto you tightly Your warmth will never fade away We're living each day as best we can Fly a nameless flag Zig zag zig zag we writhe in agony Only immature urges flow throughout every corner of my body Again today I drew my own boat on the cracked BLOCK wall Getting past the raging waves of loneliness, my voyage continues The world is waiting for me Exhausted on a summer day, I was sleeping against your bosom Tranquility is like the ocean, it's an eternal undulation We're living each day as best we can Fly a nameless flag Zig zag zig zag we writhe in agony Clenching your small fist, start on your journey I can see it, the sky is always right there Even if you feel like you're about to fall to pieces Even if you feel like you're about to be overtaken Fly a nameless flag Zig zag zig zag we writhe in agony Let's sing our favorite song We're all living as best we can Let's turn a new PAGE Zig zag zig zag we writhe in agony Clenching your small fist, start on your journey